Lo siento Los amo
by katrina Granger
Summary: Dos hermanas, hijas del mismo padre y de distintas madres. Son casi iguales y ambas están llenas de rencor contra la otra. Un duelo y ambas caen. Ya todo ha acabado y es hora de dejar ir todo el dolor. Es hora de perdonar.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Es increíble como todo puede cambiar en tan solo un minuto.

Muchos seguro dirán que su vida apesta, aunque en realidad no lo haga. Lily en cambio sabe con seguridad que la suya da asco.

Quizás ella no tenga una trágica historia detrás suyo, como su padre que cuando tenía solo un año perdió a sus padres y casi es asesinado por un mago poderoso y luego de eso fue maltratado por diez años por sus tíos. Tampoco es una historia normal como la de muchos de sus primos que solo crecieron libres y sin tantos impedimentos como ella y sus hermanos.

Pero no se puede decir que su historia es un cuento de hadas. Aunque haya brujas.

La historia comienza con el día de su nacimiento. Nació en San Mungo a las 07:07 am del día 7 del séptimo mes. Dicen que el siete es el número de la suerte para los magos. Pero ella sabe que no. El siete es mi número de la desgracia. Su prima rose, su mejor amiga hasta que inicio Hogwarts, también nació ese día a esa hora pero con la diferencia de que fue el sexto mes del año y, claro, ella nació dos años antes.

Nació prematura. Tenía siete meses. Su madre, Ginebra Weasley, había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre, el gran Harry Potter. No fue la primera que tuvieron y tampoco sería la última, pero esa discusión fue especial porque su madre finalmente había decidido irse de su lado. Es una pena que no lo hiciera en ese momento porque después de eso nunca más lo volvió a intentar. Durante su escape la escoba de Ginny fue interceptada por un avión muggle que ella no vio. Lily no sabe muy bien como paso pero ella se salvó de milagro de fundirse con el piso de Londres. Pero no todo fue suerte ya que su hermana, la gemela de Lily, murió al nacer. Ella se salvó de suerte. No sebe como su madre llego a San Mungo, ni que paso entre mis padres, pero al salir Ginny no volvió a despegarse de su padre. Jamás los dejo, pero hay momentos, cuando la oscuridad los envuelve, en que hubieran preferido que se fuera.

Lily Puede sentir como la energía abandona mi cuerpo al igual que su sangre y se pregunta cómo llego aquí. La verdad es que ella está muriendo.

En el momento que su vida se acorto estaba próxima a cumplir los dieciséis. Puede que no haya sido la niña más buena pero tampoco la peor.

_-¿Qué hice para merecer la muerte-_se pregunta y la respuesta llega vagamente a ella.

Talvez la razón de su muerte es esa niña que se desangra a su lado. Su… hermana.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Mi nombre era Lily Luna Potter. Mis padres son Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley. Tenía dos hermanos a los que amaba y odiaba. Dos hermanos a los que voy a extrañar. James y Albus.

Quizás lo que más extrañe de ellos serán los cálidos brazos de James que siempre lograban darme consuelo y la extraña pero dulce sonrisa de Albus que siempre lograba hacer que mi corazón latiera aunque estuviera roto y quebrado.

Mi nombre Lily es en honor de mi difunta abuela, la cual murió mucho antes de que yo naciera, y el nombre Luna es en honor a la mejor amiga de mamá, la cual nunca conocí más que en fotos. Odio que me digan Lily. Porque… porque ese es el nombre de ella… de mi hermana.

No es mi hermana en realidad. Bueno si lo es pero… ¡Hay! Es complicado.

Lilian Sol es un chiste a mi existencia. Ella es hija de mi padre y una ingenua aurora novata que se dejó engatusar por su jefe. Su nombre creo que es soledad y es una zorra. Es varios años menor que papá, creo que tiene la edad de Victorie, y por lo poco que he escuchado de ella sé que es pelirroja. Las mujeres favoritas de papá son siempre así: menores que él, de ojos marrones y pelirrojas.

Nacimos el mismo día, a la misma hora y en el mismo hospital. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente también llevamos el mismo nombre. Es casi igual a mí. Ambas tenemos el pelo rojizo y los ojos pardos. La misma piel clara y casi los mismos gustos. Es por eso que la odio.

En este momento soy vagamente consiente de que ella yace a mi lado en las mismas condiciones que yo y que talvez está pensando lo mismo que yo… Tal vez me lo merezco. Pero si voy a morir espero arrastrarla conmigo al infierno.

El día en que morí no fue el más feliz de mi vida pero tampoco fue el peor. Fue casi planeado. Ese día ambas acudimos a ese lugar con las varitas en alto y no veníamos con la intención de charlar. Ambas sabíamos que ese día todo terminaría.

_-¿Por qué tarda tanto? Sé que voy a morir pero tarda demasiado-._ Y con ese pensamiento su cuerpo cae en la inconciencia por la falta de sangre.

Los ojos de Lily se abren, su cuerpo ya no se siente tan pesado como antes, y se sorprende al ver el lugar donde se encuentra. Las paredes y el piso son blancos. No hay final. Es solo un inmenso espacio en blanco. Lily mira sus manos y ya no hay sangre en ellas. Su ropa no es la misma que hace segundos traía, ahora es un ligero vestido blanco que se detiene antes de tocar sus rodillas y esta descalza. Lily levanta la vista de su ropa y ya no está en ese espacio en blanco. Ahora es la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts, pero es como si estuviera dentro de una foto en blanco y negro. Lleva las manos a su cabello cuando recuerda que tenía una herida sangrante. Ya no hay sangre pero su cabello está atado con un lazo.

La confusión y el miedo rodean a Lily en iguales medidas. ¿Dónde está?

Un ruido y ya no esta tan sola.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Lily camino hacia la luz. Camino desorientada e hipnotizada hasta que el barandal de la torre le impidió pasar y se detuvo aferrándose al metal como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y talvez así era. A pocos metros de ella se reproducían miles de recuerdos como si fueran películas. Todas tenían color y partían muy rápido. Lily estiro su mano tratando de tocar lo que parecía tan cercano, pero la pantalla se alejaba más y más. Se puso de puntillas y se inclinó más y más… Y cayó al vacío. Sintió como el aire frio le cortaba el rostro y como sus lágrimas caían y el viento las llevaba. Sus ojos veían como se alejaba de la torre y de sus recuerdos. Cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y se dejó ir.

No sabía si iba a ver dolor. Pero no lo hubo.

Lily se encontraba recostada en el campo de Quidditch. Su vestido blanco resaltaba en el pasto verde y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el cielo azul. Nada era de color pero ella así lo sentía. Sus ojos vagaron a las tribunas mientras se ponía de pie, estaba segura de que casi podía oír los gritos de júbilo y decepción que recorrían el campo. Parpadeo y cuando abrió los ojos allí estaba lo que tan desesperadamente había tratado de alcanzar momentos antes.

Lily subió a las tribunas con los ojos fijos en sus recuerdos con miedo de que si los cerraba desaparecerían de nuevo. Con la vista recorrió las tribunas mientras estaba a solo un paso del más cercano. Había un recuerdo en cada asiento y no alcanzaban para llenar ni la mitad del campo. Suspiro y volvió la vista al recuerdo. Era como una burbuja pero con el tamaño de su cabeza.

En el estaban todos sus primos y ella en una habitación de la madriguera. Algunos reían y otros peleaban pero era un ambiente de tanta paz que Lily no pudo evitar que las lagrimar volvieran a caer. Su hermano James mantenía su brazo alrededor de su hombro, pero la Lily de once años no lo veía a él solo discutía entre susurros con la pelirroja de al lado, su prima Roxy.

Lily, que seguía lagrimeando, acerco su mano para tocarlo y la burbuja exploto y brillos cayeron sobre ella y desaparecieron antes de tocarla.

Lily camino lentamente por las tribunas sin tocar ninguno. En algunos se podían escuchar sus voces y en otros no, en algunos no había color y en otros se veía borroso.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que había cosas que iba a extrañar tanto, como los cálidos abrazos de su hermano James y la dulce sonrisa de su hermano Albus. La cálida voz de su primo Luis, los regaños de su prima Molly e incluso ser el pañuelo de su prima Lucy.

Solo se detuvo a mirar recuerdos específicos que significaban mucho para ella.

Una noche de lluvia cuando tenía seis años y se refugió en la cama de su prima Rose. Una ocasión en la que su padre la llevo a cenar y hablaron. La única vez que su madre le permitió consolarla. Su primer beso. Y esa fiesta en el ministerio en que su tío Ron la había arrastrado junto a Rose, esa noche en que conoció a el chico que le robaría el corazón. Cuando su tía le dijo que era como una hija más…

Paso de largo varios recuerdos que ella detestaba tener, pero que se sabía de memoria. Como la pelea que tubo cuando Rose regreso por primera vez desde Hogwarts y su amistad termino. La vez que su madre se emborracho y le dijo que era uno de sus peores errores. La primera vez que vio que su padre no regresaba a casa. Una ocasión en que había quedado con su padre para almorzar y el nunca llego. Cuando sus padres se separaron por primera vez y se enteró de la existencia de Sol. Cuando James dijo que la odiaba antes de irse con su madre. Cuando Albus se fue con su padre y su sonrisa solo iba dirigida a Sol. Cuando su padre confundió su nombre. Y el día en que renegó su apellido.

Había tantos recuerdos que quería olvidar, que hacían tanto daño y tantos otros que quería abrazar pero no podía.

Lily bajo de la grada cuando ya no pudo más y se sentó en el centro dejando que las lágrimas, el odio y el amor corrieran libres. Estaba muriendo o ya había muerto y eso era todo. ¿Era todo? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Allí se dio cuenta de todo lo que iba a extrañar y todo lo que le faltaba por hacer. En el momento en que murió no dejo nada resuelto y ahora había tanto que quería hacer.

Debía ver a James y abrazarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba. Albus debía perdonarla y sonreírle. Debía golpear a su padre y abrazarlo, tenía que decirle que la perdonaba. Debía buscar a su madre abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, debía pedirle perdón. Debía buscar a Rose y abrazarla, decirle que no llorara. Tenía que buscar a Scorpius y… y decirle que lo amaba.

Lily sonrió sintiéndose tonta había negado ese sentimiento durante tanto tiempo y ahora que ya era tarde lo admitía. Solo esperaba que Rose supiera hacerlo feliz. Ese rubio le había robado el corazón a ambas pero él solo tenía ojos para Rose.

Lily cerro los ojos liberándose de ese sentimiento dejándolo libre. Una lagrima escapo mientras que de sus labios sonreían.

-En el mundo real. El cuerpo de Lily lleno de sangre y malherido, dibujo una sonrisa mientras que una única lágrima corría por su rostro manchado con sangre que no era suya y sus labios fueron capaces de articular una sola palabra antes de que su corazón parara y perdiera todo el color. Su última palabra fue un nombre, pero fue una pena que nadie estuviera cerca para oírla-

Lily se puso de pie y miro a las grada mientras suaves lagrimas caían rápidamente por su rostro y desaparecían antes de tocar el piso.

-_Los amo. Los siento.- susurro. _Y se dejó ir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

No abrió los ojos cuando sintió que una brisa movía sus cabellos. Sabía que aún quedaba algo que hacer antes de que pudiera avanzar.

Respiro profundo y abrió los ojos. Estaba en San Mungo. Una parte de ella sabía que acabarían allí, pues allí nacieron y era el único lugar que habían compartido por igual. La única cosa en la que ambas estaban iguales y no había ventajas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una voz atrás de ella y debió respirar profundo para encararla. Dio la vuelta y allí estaba una copia de sí misma, de la misma altura, mismo color de ojos y cabello, misma nariz y misma ropa. Era como verse en un espejo. No compartían la misma madre, pero aun así parecían gemelas.

-No lo sé- mintió. Y los ojos de Sol se llenaron de lágrimas como reflejo de los suyos. No necesitaban palabras, eran tan iguales y eso les enfermaba.

-Lo sabes igual que yo- dijo dio un paso hacia delante.

-Sí, lose- y al igual que ella dio un paso. Sol dio otro mirándola a los ojos. Y Lily hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué me odios Luna?-otro paso.

-¿no lo sabes Sol?- dijo escupiendo su nombre pero dio otro paso. Sol sonrió con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.- ¡¿Lo sabes?!- otro paso y sol asiente. Están muy cerca una de la otra y a la vez tan lejos.

-Lo siento, pero yo no pedí nacer- otro paso.

-Lose, yo tampoco- otro paso.

-¿me perdonas?- murmuro- no quiero morir sintiéndome así- dijo Sol y las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza mientas que su mano se aferraba a su corazón. Lily solo asintió.

- Tú debes hacer lo mismo-dijo y camino un paso. Ya era tiempo de dejar ir al rencor. Era tiempo de perdonar.

-Te perdono- dijo y tapo su rostro con sus manos. No avanzo el paso que le quedaba para llegar hasta Lily y ella lo avanzo. Y la abrazo. Ambas lloraban y dejaban ir al rencor, dejaban al dolor y al odio que las había retenido desde que nacieron.

A su alrededor todo se volvió negro y ambas lo notaron. Se soltaron con los ojos húmedos y las manos entrelazadas. Estaban llenas de miedo.

El color volvió y ambas vieron los últimos minutos que tuvieron antes de morir. Un duelo en el que reflejaron todo su odio. Ninguna lanzo un hechizo capaz de matar solo de herir. Su intención había sido torturar a la otra no matarla, pero algo había salido mal. El hechizo que ambas largaron al mismo tiempo las hizo desangrarse y ambas cayeron a solo centímetros de la otra. Las dos observaron como la sangre escapaba de sus cuerpos al igual que su vida y cuando ya todo había acabado observaron llegar a sus primos, que desesperados trataron de reanimarlas. Pero nada funciono ya era tarde.

Lily sonrió con tristeza al ver a sus hermanos y a su prima Rose llorar. Soltó la mano de Sol que estaba petrificada en el lugar y se acercó a Rose y la abrazo aunque ella no pudiera sentirlo Lily estaba con ella.

Rose dejo de llorar al sentir ese tacto frio y miro atrás de ella justo a tiempo para ver a Lily regresar al lado de Sol y tomarla de la mano para desaparecer. Aun con los ojos llorosos Rose pudo ver como los labios de su prima se movían y pudo adivinar lo que dijo.

_Lo siento. Los amo._


End file.
